live_love_and_ausllyfandomcom-20200214-history
It All Started With A Bet - Chapter 2
~Austin's Pov~ Dez and I walk out of Sonic Boom.Ally and Trish are having a girls only sleepover.At first I thought Ally meant all of us were going to have a sleepover together but I was wrong. "I don't understand why they were so excited,all they do is have pillow fights and talk about boys."I said to Dez. "No they do a lot of other stuff they play truth or dare,they have makeovers or they just sit around texting on their phone."said Dez,I give him a weird look and he just looks at me confused. "And how would you know that?" "I once was forced to have a sleepover with my cousin because no one else came,and after that night I knew why." "Why is that?" "She screamed at me to do her hair and makeup then she put makeup on me bye tying me to a chair and to this day I think I have lipstick still in my teeth,she wasn't really good at putting on makeup."Dez said and I tried to keep myself from laughing to hard but I couldn't and I was laughing so hard my stomach was hurting but I stopped because Dez glared at me. "Hey how about we go to my house and have a real sleepover."Dez said. "Cool let's go,I drive!"I said running to my car and Dez following me. "How come I never get to drive?" "Because it's my car and you got us a ticket the last time you drove.How could you crash because of a squirrel?" "I love squirrels and it reminds me of my squirrel chippy." "You keep a squirrel as a pet?" "You don't?"I roll my eyes and we get into my blue hummer and we are on our way to Dez's house.The drive was 10 min.I see Dez's house in view and I park my car.We get out of the car and onto his doorstep,he unlocks the door and we go in.I immediately go to his room and I take off my shirt and pants.Dez comes in with ice cream,sprinkles,and whipped cream.Dez takes off his pants and shirt,we both lay our pants on the bed and we say,"Pants sundae!!" We put the ice cream,sprinkles and whipped cream on our pants. "Dez you forgot something!" "What?" "You forgot the peanuts!" "Oops sorry man." "How could you forget the peanuts?" "Ok I'll go get them."He says as he goes into the kitchen and gets some peanuts.He comes back and we pour the peanuts together. "Ok now we dig in but first lets take the time to admire this masterpiece."I say looking at my pants sundae. "It's so beautif-"he says looking at his pants sundae too. "Admiring over dig in!!"I say and immediately we start eating our sundae like crazy.When we're done we turn on the tv,the Xbox and we play Call Of Duty Black Ops 2: Zombies. "Let's kill some Zombie butt until they're dead!"Dez says when the game starts. "But they're already dead." "Well then we will kill them again."he replies and I roll my eyes and I ignore his comment.We stop playing when we hear the doorbell ring. "Dez go get the door." "Ok fine."As he walks to the door I go to his bedroom window to see how was there,it's Trish.What does she wa-.I get cut from my thoughts and my eyes widen and my mouth is open in shock when I see Trish crushing her lips against Dez's. Woah now that's more scarier than the zombies.I see the bushes move and I see Ally looking at Dez and Trish kissing,she's gagging and smiling and then gagging again.I chuckle.Then I see Trish release the kiss and I see her mouth move but I can't here what she's saying,Then her and Ally leave,they get in what I think is Ally's car and they drive away.Dez comes back in side with a smile on his face,he liked the kiss. "I saw what happened and your smiling you like Tri-"I get cut off when he puts his hand on my mouth. "Shh don't tell anyone ok."He says. "Mmhmmhmhmhm"I say with Dez's hand still on my mouth. "What?Oh wait."Dez says and he takes his hands away from my mouth. "I said so you do like Trish." "Ok whatever and you like Ally."he says and my eyes widen. "I don't like Ally what makes you think that I think?I made it pretty clear when I made my self into a wet pumpkin."I said telling the truth.I love Ally but like my adorable BestFriend nothing more and I never will. "Yes you do-"he said but I cut him off. "Let's just continue the game."I said getting my controller.Then I hear Dez whisper,"Deeenniiaal.".I just shake it off and we continue our game.I don't like Ally she's just my friend,friends are friends not girlfriend and boyfriend.Ally is very beautiful but she deserves better,but not Dallas he's just a life size Ken doll. Category:Stories Category:Fanfics Category:Wiki Content